


Aren't we forgetting something?

by SheWillHuntYouDown



Series: Mau's HM500 prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: The Heroes of the Shadow World go to a bar, get drunk and forget something...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Raphael Santiago, Luke Garroway & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Raphael Santiago & Jace Wayland
Series: Mau's HM500 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909963
Kudos: 29
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Aren't we forgetting something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all crack.
> 
> For the HM500 prompt 'Forget', from the Hunter's Moon Discord!!

The Heroes of the Shadow world stumble out of the Hunter's Moon, everyone atleast slightly tipsy if not flat out drunk. 

Magnus, who has his arms thrown around Jace and Alec, seems almost plastered. The parabatai are practically carrying him at this point. His head lolls to the side and Jace finally gives up, swooping in and lifting Magnus into a bridal carry. This makes Magnus giggle, which ends up making Alec laugh.

The scowl on Jace's face is enough to make everyone else burst out laughing. Clary and Izzy are clutching at each other, practically on the ground, unable to hold themselves up. Raphael and Luke follow behind at a more sedate pace, but they're faces aren't without a smile. Simon's laughter can be heard from the door to the restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it off. Tell me when you're done and we'll be on our way, ok?" His statement throws everyone into another fit of giggles. By the end, Jace's expression is murderous. Clary walks up to him on unsteady legs and pats his cheek softly. "But you boys look so cute! I don't think I'm going to remember this conversation tomorrow, but would you mind posing for a portrait for me like this?"

Seeing that Jace's face is turning a rather unflattering shade of purple, Alec wraps a hand around Clary's shoulder and drags her forward. "How about this? If you do actually remember this tomorrow, you can ask him then. I know he can't resist your puppy eyes—" They walk out of Jace's earshot at this point.

He looks back and sees much the same situation with Luke and Izzy, him carrying her in his arms. But the expression on Luke's face is so gentle and, dare he say, paternal, that he looks away, cheeks burning. He gets the distinct expression that he wasn't supposed to see that.

"Come on Jace. We'll never get to the loft at this rate," Jace startles, finding that Raphael has suddenly appeared next to him. Damn vamps and their speed. Magnus, who seems to have sobered up a little, conjures a portal with a snap of his fingers.

He hears Izzy mutter something from behind," Aren't we forgetting something?" But Luke quickly carries her through the portal and he doesn't hear her response. Alec and Clary step through next and Raphael makes an after-you gesture. He shrugs and walks through. 

On the other side he finds Luke carrying Izzy into one of the guest rooms, her still muttering about them forgetting something. Alec steers Clary through the same door. He turns around to see Raphael having made himself comfortable on the couch and Luke joining him, so he carrys Magnus to their room and dumps him on the bed. Alec comes in behind him and they both quickly climb under the covers themselves. He's out before his head hits the pillow.

Jace wakes up the next morning, head pounding horribly, to Izzy's shout from the kitchen.

"Shit! We forgot Simon!"

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, or even my second so be kind, please!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the writer in me...


End file.
